Make No Mistake, She s Mine
by Chobits3
Summary: Steve feels insecure about Natasha's feelings, with Bruce back, he thinks Natasha will leave him ... but he will get a surprise. Will be based after the IW events...


**I hope you like this little story...**

* * *

"Do not call her anymore, because I do not want to hear your voice, I do not want to see your face when she opens the door," said defiant Steve

"You can not help it, she and I are still a couple" Bruce responded in the same way

"Do not make a mistake Bruce, she is mine ... you lost your chance"

"Only she knows how I feel, and I only know how she is when she needs me" Bruce's mocking smile did not fit on his face, obviously this bothered the blonde "she needs me in the depth of the night, so ... You do not you're wrong Steve, because she's mine "

to say that, Bruce left Steve's room, the blond was preoucapdo, since Banner returned to appear in the life of Natasha, things between her and Steve were no longer the same. She used to stay aloof, sometimes Natasha was in a bad mood and Steve simply avoided her ...

Although they had not formalized their relationship, Steve still had doubts about Natasha's feelings.

It had been 2 days since that little conversation with Bruce ...

Steve had convinced Natasha to go to a party in the evening, after all, it had been a month since Thanos made half-planet disappear.

both had arrived at the place and they were with Thor, Rocket, Rhodey, Okoye and Bruce ...

Natasha persuaded her boyfriend to go sit next to Thor and the others, while Rocket and Rhodey ate and drank to relax, Bruce took the moment to invite Natasha to dance, to which she agreed, while she walked towards the dance floor, Steve took Bruce by the arm and whispered near his ear "Don't get too close when you dance, because I do not want to listen to my friends who were out of town in her arms"

to which bruce replied "You're afraid that she changes her feelings" Steve smiled to be able to answer "Do not make mistakes Bruce, she is mine" and without saying anything else the blonde sat down, Bruce went to where the redhead was, Steve watched from his seat the closeness that Banner had with Natasha ... seeing them dancing in an unfriendly way caused Steve's blood to boil with jealousy, and without saying anything else he left the place and went to his bedroom,

during the trip to his bedroom he kept thinking about how happy Natasha was when dancing with Bruce.

Steve was frustrated, angry and sad that Natasha ended up leaving him for Bruce ...

After a few minutes, someone knocked on the door of his bedroom and to his surprise, it was Natasha who was standing there and with a beautiful smile on his face, Steve for a moment was relieved that she was there with him and not with Bruce ...

"Because you left?" Natasha asked

"You were well accompanied, you did not need me," he answered bluntly without looking at her.

"Do you say it for Bruce?" she asked again, arching an eyebrow

"Yes"

"Steve, my thing with Bruce is over" she replied with a smile, seeing Steve as jealous was something new for her "besides ... you and I are together" said Natasha with a sensual tone

"So ... why do not you want to formalize our relationship?"

"That's why I'm here" she answered again "today I spoke with Bruce about our relationship, and he does not interest me" Natasha finally said with a smile on her face, on the other hand Steve was full of happiness, I could finally say that he and Natasha were a real couple

"Then it's official, we're a couple"

"Yes" she answered,

"Nat, there is something that does not fit ... if we are already an official partner and you have always wanted to be with me ... Why were you distant with me since Banner appeared?"

The woman was silent for a moment, looking for the right words to say something important to Steve ...

"Steve, you and I ... we've been together for two years ... and during those two years we had sex" Steve, hearing that, blushed a lot

"It's been the best two years of my life" he replied with a slight blush on his cheeks

"When we arrived in Wakanda, I felt a little sick but I did not give importance ... after what happened with Thanos, I felt bad again ..."

"Nat, you're scaring me ... What are you trying to tell me?"

"I'm pregnant!"

* * *

 **I was inspired by a song, which is called: Make no mistake, she's mine... possibly this story includes it in my other Fic: "Mixed Feelings".**


End file.
